Yami Pet Sitting
by princeshadowstar
Summary: Ryou has to go to America and decides to leave Melvin with Bakura to be pet sat. Marik get's suspicious that there is something more going on between Bakura and Melvin since Ryou (Melvin's boyfriend) is away and now Marik is forced to decide whether to reveal his gayness to Bakura, or not. Melvin decides to exploit marik and rile up Bakura by messing with him to piss of Marik.


AU :)

Wonderful.

Fucktastic.

Totally expected.

These thoughts rolled around a certain white-haired thief's head as he shadowed his arm over his brow, trying to block the insane sunlight from giving his weak hikari body a sunburn. Despite him having his own body, somehow he'd had the unfortunate luck of maintaining how he looked before...bat wings and all. How he missed that tan muscular body, although he'd never reveal to Marik how he'd still been as short as he had then.

Marik.

That kid was now 20 and his 21st birthday would be coming up soon. He was tan as well as taller than Bakura by a good couple inches. It irked Bakura who thought of himself as the dominating type. Yes, that's right. Bakura had oggled Marik and he wasn't ashamed of it. Not a least bit. Being a thief and having had the past he had, Bakura was keen on knowing what he wanted and how he'd achieve getting it. Marik claimed being straight but strutted around in his purple hoodied mid-riff revealing hoodie the same way that Atem strutted around like a gay peacock.

And what a (Dick)cock that guy was.

Pompous and full of himself. So what if he'd been the pharaoh? The fucking friendship brigade just marked Marik and Bakura has no good-doers just because they'd tried to make Ryou kill them a few times. Battle city, that was an experience. It was also the place where Bakura learned that he had picked Marik over the Millenium rod. Stupid.

Yes.

Very.

Now it was nearly 3 years later and Bakura had nothing to show for it. Nope. Nothing. Yet, that didn't bother the pale thief. The millenium items had lost their pizzazz because of Atem leaving temporarily. Bakura had been banished by the god card Ra...or rather Zorc had been destroyed. Either way, Bakura hadn't expected to have returned to the ring as he had. Apparently the Pharaoh decided to stick around with the annoying purple-eyed, star-fished haired Tri-colored pipsqeak panda, Yugi Moto.

Despite no longer feeling controlled by his inner darkness, Bakura didn't have any real goal anymore. He wanted to kill the damn pharaoh still, but it'd been two years going on three since that fiasco and ever since Marik had convinced him to move into the apartment his sister, Isis had set up for him in Domino City, Bakura realized that he rather liked the quiet life. Whenever he got bored and needed to hone his skills, he could easily find some stupid prey lurking in the dark alleys of Domino, but otherwise, he really didn't have as strong a drive. The memories of Kul Elna still haunted his dreams, but whenever Marik would shake him awake and ask what was wrong, Bakura was usually wound up in his blanket on the floor of the living room (Bakura refused to sleep in marik's king sized bed with him, it was too awkward and Marik would know of his boners that way), Bakura would growl and pass it off as being defeated by the friendship brigade. NO reason to worry Marik, right?

Besides, Bakura had always liked keeping to himself. The funny thing was, he had gotten used to company and now ...no, he wouldn't go all mushy. He just knew having pawns was more useful. Yes. That was it.

In fact, Bakura mused as he sucked on a chocolate long, thin, and ovular and dripping popsicle that he licked his warm pink tongue up and down its sides, he hadn't seen the friendship brigade since they started something called "college" ...Yugi being the King (cheater) of Card Games it appeared, had quit school early to join Kaiba Corp. That had been unexpected.

Still.

Bakura wouldn't abandon his mission to avenge Kul Elna. Even though he'd learned by now that the pharoah didn't know and neither did the previous king...who else could Bakura blame? He knew he'd have to do some research to find out who the REAL prick was...but that would require having to once again, relive it all.

Once again be defeated.

Oh hell how that would happen.

However, Bakura knew that if he could be smart about it, he could somehow impersonate Ryou and convince Yugi to let him speak to Atem, in which case, Bakura would find a way to kidnap him and then go into the past once more. Still in the workings, and Bakura knew it was flawed, but great schemes take time to flourish. Bakura was lost in his thoughts, shirtless, and only in his jeans, staring off into the distance on the front steps of the apartment complex so he didn't notice Marik who was currently oggling him.

Marik cleared his throat and Bakura blinked, coming out of his reverie. Turning his attention to the blonde, he quirked a brow. "Oh, hello Blondie."

"Hey, Fluffy," his partner in crime retaliated. Bakura grimaced. He truly hated that nickname. It was so annoying. NOt to mention unmanly and...and it was annoying.

"Tch, not a cat," Bakura muttered, his bat wings quivering to match the pout and frown that etched onto his scowling features. Marik chuckled and reached for a bat wing but Bakura was quicker and slapped Marik's hand away.

Marik stopped but continued to eye Bakura. Bakura glared back at him, feeling a bit naked and nervous suddenly. He told himself to get a grip. This was just "straight" Marik.

"Alright, but I could swear they're alive," Marik smirked at him. Bakura glared harder over the dripping popsicle which had some delicious vanilla ice-cream interior dripping down his chin. ~

Marik cleared his throat and looked at the sky rather randomly Bakura noted.

"What is it?" Bakura licked his lips as he continued to suck on his popsicle, wondering if Marik knew he was teasing him with this fake cock-sucking of a popsicle.

He then wondered if Marik even knew HOW to catch on.

"Ah...erm...Ryou called...said he wanted to ..um...have you come over actually..."

Bakura's attention instantly focused on marik for more than just the obvious attractiveness of that blonde boy's body, face and eyes. Bakura never considered himself gay or straight. He never had a chance to explore sexuality since his main concern was dicing a certain pharaoh- or had been. In fact, Bakura wasn't even sure why he seemed to be drawn to this kid. It must have been his eyes. They told a lot about Marik and Bakura admired them. He felt oddly possessive of that gaze...even as it blinked blankly at him now. "My hikari wants me over? What's he inviting me of all people over for? Tea and crumpets?" Bakura snorted, finishing off his popsicle and now rolling the stick around in his mouth and around his tongue lazily.

Marik tilted his head slightly and shrugged. "Ah, well...you haven't done anything in over a year and...I'm sort of...you know...friends with Yugi and Ryou now...so...ehrm...Ryou has a good heart...it seems...he um...he is sure that there is good in you since ...well..."

Bakura raised his eyebrows. "Ah, I see, because I haven't raised a little hell in over ah...two years... he's assuming I've been...declawed ~" Bakura purred this, a dark smirk spreading across his face as he snapped the popsicle stick in half between his teeth. He could tell that Marik shivered slightly at that gesture and he let out a gruff chuckle as he walked back up the steps and past Marik. He took the two halves of the popsicle stick and plopped them into Marik's hand. "A ..ah...foreshadowing of what's to come,~" he sniggered entering into the small hallway of their shared living space.

Marik took about 5 seconds before realizing that Bakura made a cat joke about himself. He would've remarked sooner but Ra-damn Bakura and popsicles...and...ah Ra it was too much for Marik's sexually active virgin mind.

Bakura swaggered into the kitchen to pick up the house phone and dial Ryou's number. To be honest, they hadn't talked in over 2 years and Bakura had been fine to let his Hikari be. It was true he'd been rather...dominant and Bakura without Zorc, felt a guilt for his treatment of Ryou that he'd rather not deal with.

Still, his Hikari was calling for him now? What possibly for? He had that big furbrain Melvin right? Bakura dialed Ryou's cell and waited for him to pick up. "Ah...h-hello? Ryou here..." that familiar shy voice laced with a british accent responded but Bakura blinked in surprise, despite the usual shyness, the voice did sound a bit deeper.

Bakura wondered when Ryou's balls dropped and exactly how far they had to go to get that deep. Not bothering to contain his haughty mood, Bakura cleared his throat and poised indifferently. "Yes, Hikari? You called?"

Ryou was silent on the other end for a moment and Bakura wondered if he'd fainted. That would've been funny.

"Hello...Bakura..." Ryou said finally and Bakura was taken aback to hear a certain sense of...assertivess. My, two years sure does change a person more than I thought, or perhaps I toughened up the lil' midget...Bakura mused.

"Let's not take all day, what is it you called me for?" Bakura asked impatiently. It was funny, but he felt that guilt coming back and without Zorc there to anull any sense of guilt, Bakura felt oddly more humanly vulnerable than ever.

"Ah...yes...um...I was wondering...if...you see I have to go to America with my dad...and um...I need..." Ryou began to beat around the bush and Bakura sighed annoyed since it seemed he hadn't changed as much as he'd thought.

"Spit it out, Yadonushi," Bakura barked.

"Ah...I need you to watch Melvin for me!" Ryou said quickly. Bakura blinked.

Melvin?

Ryou wanted _him_ to watch _Melvin?!_

Bakura wondered if his bat wings or excessive amount of unruly white hair was covering his ears too much.

"Escuse me?" he repeated dumbly.

"Ah! it's not what you think! I know you'll say that he can take care of himself but uh..." Ryou was doing that thing again, and Bakura could practically picture him fidgeting.

"Sorry, no dice," Bakura growled. "I don't care for babysitting Marik's inner dementia. NO thanks. Not part of my job description."  
"P-Please! Bakura!" Ryou said again pleadingly. Ah...Bakura never did particularly like hearing whining or pleading or tears for that matter. It always irked him when he came across a fanfiction of himself (cuz that's the power of AU's...) where he apparently got off of Ryou screaming or crying or ...Ra knows tied up and being fucked by Bakura...Bakura shivered at the thought. Ryou was cute in his feminine way...but Bakura didn't like his Yadonushi...nor did he care particularly for Melvin who apparently seemed to dominate in alot of fanfics. Bakura had to submit a few of his own which usually ended up with him topping the hell out of Melvin. Bakura preffered to write thiefshipping. Oh yes...he made a "friend" named L.K. who apparently began to broadcast his fascination with Marik. He'd have to send him to the shadow Realm at some point. Mmmm...yes...

"...and I promise you that you can leave him in the kennel for at least the time you're out, he'll sleep in that period," Ryou was rambling and Bakura raised his eyebrows. Maybe he'd been wrong about Ryou.

"Did you just say...kennel him? WHat is he? a dog?" Bakura pictured a porcipine haired Pomeranian. yeesh.

"Ah well...That is...um..." Ryou gulped.

Bakura was really getting annoyed now, "Yadonushi, What the hell are you rambling about? You have 10 seconds before I hang up," he snapped.

"Ah...! Ok! I...I tried tampering a bit with magic...wanting to um...make Melvin more managable for you at least but it seems he's been turned into...well...a small..animal of sorts temporarily and until I get back from America, I have NO ONE to watch him...I asked Marik and ...and Marik will have nothing to do with Melvin and I don't know...you're the only one who can tolerate...er..a.t least...at least you're not scared of him...you know because you're strong and...and manly enough to ...to handle him..." Ryou simpered and Bakura smirked.

Hmmm...his Yadonushi _must be desperate _to be complimenting him like this. Still, he did raise a point. Bakura was the only one who could handle Melvin. Fuck to leaving Melvin alone with Marik. Ra no, never in hell. Bakura read some bronzeshipping and Fuck if he ever let that happen on HIS careful watch. As far as he was concerned, Melvin was a 7 year old now around 9 year-old fuckwad who used to give Marik horrible nightmares and not to mention, kicked Bakura's ass back in battle-city and OH was Bakura going to get payback.

"What IS he?" Bakura pressed.

"I-I um...sort of ...he's well...a cat..." Ryou said finally.

Bakura quirked a brow. "Awesome. Bring him over and We'll see how long he'll last without food and water, I believe three days is the max before I have to comply to feed him?" Bakura couldn't help but sound sadistly gleeful. Ryou made a small disgruntled huff.

"N-No Bakura! I need him to be taken care of..." he simpered.

"For how long? I may charge you plus interest," Bakura smirked. Marik meanwhile had sauntered in and was currently preparing koshary as Bakura leaned against the counter, back to Marik, and still idly chatting away, rather enjoying this despite this small guilt that knawed at his core.

"Two weeks..."

"Two weeks huh? Oh, you really owe me," Bakura chuckled darkly, pleased to practically hear Ryou shiver through the phone. Oh poor naive little Ryou, still the same as ever. It practically put a spring in Bakura's step.

Yes...Melvin hadn't been able to terrorize Ryou. Ryou had in fact offered Melvin a place to stay when no one else had. He'd been cold, it'd been Winter in Domino and Ryou saved Melvin's life. How heartwarming.

Bakura stopped his mind-gagging as he listened to Ryou's instructions. He wanted to say no, but this opportunity to poke at Melvin and perhaps get him a shock collar~ was just too good to pass up.

"Mmmhm, mmmhm, ah...mmmm...hhmm..." Bakura pretended to listen as Ryou prattled on, more focused now on the joys of having a demonic little house foot ball with fur ~ .

"Alright , when do I take this ...flea bag ," Bakura asked lightly.

A ring of the doorbell was the response. Bakura went to answer it after exchanging a glance with Marik. He set down the phone after hearing the dial tone and opened the door. There was no Ryou, but a note and a small carrier. Bakura squatted down and glared into the carrier past the metal mesh and saw a pair of purple orbs, blinking back at him. He reached for the note. "Dear Bakura, Melvin is yours for two weeks, please be safe and don't kill each other. I'll be back soon! Sincerely Ryou, P.S... He likes his steak raw!"

Bakura wrinkled his nose. Even he cooked rats before eating them back in Egypt. "Meow..." a rough voice purred, and Bakura noted a rather cinnamon furred paw with nails extended, scratching at the carrier.

"...Oh goodie, you don't talk," Bakura smirked. He could see Melvin's glare and felt oddly superior. Oh so superior. It.

Felt.

Wonderful.

Marik turned off the oven and called back, "Who was it, Bakura?"

"Ryou just delivered our little house pest," Bakura grinned, picking up the carrier which wieghed around...15 lbs, "man you're chubby, you should lose some wieght, pudgipine..." Bakura smirked at Melvin. Melvin hissed and swatted but Bakura merely cackled tossing the crate so that it landed hard on the ground, earning a yelp from Melvin within. Marik riased his eyebrows at Bakura.

"Didn't Ryou tell you to treat him with care?"

"I didn't think you'd be opposed," Bakura quirked a brow.

"Ah...well...just saying...we don't want him destroying everything, and he'll have to come out for at least bathroom breaks," Marik said hesitantly.

Bakura sighed. "Damn that's right...ya know...I'm kinda curious to see what he looks like...but I don't want him running off on me..."

"I'm sure Ryou told him not to...if anything, Melvin does listen to Ryou...Ra knows why but he does," Marik replied.

Bakura uprighted the kennel from it's side and looked at those glaring purple orbs with a dark fanged smirk. "So...you going to run like a scared little pussy?"

Melvin growled, but Bakura opened the kennel door, dumping Melvin onto the floor. Disorientated, Melvin landed on all fours. Bakura had to snort/laugh. Melvin was cinnamon colored, and he had short rather long fur that wasn't fluffy poofy but rather short nice and yet he had some awkward lighter blonde almost mane-like tufts of hair around his head, and his tail had the same tufts and he looked like a held- back pre-aged lion cub that never quite made it to manhood.

He growled up at Bakura, his eye markings the same as marik's although now they looked to be a part of him and Bakura glared back at him. Crossing his arms, he quirked a brow at Melvin. "Your master told me to take care of you. You don't want me to tattle to master that you've been bad , do you?" he said calmly.

Melvin bared his fangs but slunk away from Bakura. Bakura was surprised.

Ryou really must have done something to change this otherwise harmful raging beast that only knew hate and despair.

"M-Meow..." that same gruff voice which sounded oddly defiant. Bakura could hardly wait to get that shock collar.

"Sit, stay...and only eat after your Masters have..." Bakura sauntered over to Marik who was pulling out some bowls for dinner. Melvin kept a straight face but looked away, instead, slinking back into the kennel, and curling up into a tight little ball. Bakura was surprised and so was marik.

"Eh... we should give him something..." Marik said quietly.

Bakura glared at his partner. "Bloody hell Marik, don't tell me you feel for the ass."

"N-no of course not!" Marik snapped indignant, "...I can just tell...something is different...calmer about him...if anything...I don't think he's the same...well...Melvin. I'm not saying he isn't...but ...but we need to feed him at least...tolerate him civilly...for Ryou's sake."

Bakura could give lesser damns for anyone else's sakes but for his own...but he kept that to himself. "You're such a woman..." he huffed in response.

"AM NOT," Marik glared.

Bakura grinned like a cat.

"Are too. You seriously care about that cuckoo."

"I DON'T. I'm just saying...he isn't picking a fight, so why should we?" he retorted.

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "Have you forgotten what happened...all he's put us through?!" He glared at Marik, sitting at his place at the table.

Marik poured some koshary into each of their bowls.

"I understand...but ...that's the past...and ...things can ...change," Marik chose his words carefully. Bakura growled, digging into his koshary and making loud food consuming noises. He could see Marik's face turn green which was fine by him. He didn't care that he was eating like a starved beast. He was pissed and this was the best way for him to vent.

"I don't agree...you can't change the past," Bakura snapped bitterly, putting down his bowl suddenly. He pushed it away.

"Wh-what...wait, Bakura...Bakura!" Marik stood up as Bakura pushed himself away from the table, and avoided Marik grabbing his arm, as he stomped past Melvin's kennel and headed for the bathroom,the only place besides Marik's closet and bedroom that had a lock. Marik was quick though and easily pinned Bakura -much to Bakura's surprise against the door leading to the bathroom. His hands rested around Bakura's arms and waist and he hugged Bakura from behind. "I'm sorry, ok?" Marik mumbled, resting his head atop of Bakura's messy white hair. Bakura's bat wings quivered and Bakura felt his heart thump. His cheeks flushed a little and he glared at the ground, halting in his tracks.

"...Let go...stupid," Bakura growled.

"Ah...oops, eh..." Marik released Bakura instantly, nervous.

"...That was really gay," Bakura said finally, turning around and facing Marik with quirked brow.

"I-HEY I was comforting you!" Marik said indignantly.

"Really?" Bakura's foul mood felt like playing with his common sense. Like right now, how he was taking steps closer to Marik, and yanking him down by that gold chain on that infernal hoodie...and leaning right so they're touching noses, warm breath in each other's faces as Bakura murmurs, "...Don't comfort me...I'm no woman." He released Marik, shoving him away and Bakura stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it. Marik meanwhile sat on his ass, blinking his eyes like a deer, trying to figure out what the hell in Ra's name JUST happened.

Marik let out a little start when he suddenly felt something furry rubbing against his leg. With a gasp he shot away, seeing it was Melvin. Melvin blinked at Marik poutingly, and mewled. Marik could hear his stomach growl and sighed. "I don't like you , just to be clear," he muttered, glaring at the funny looking lion-kitty.

"Mreow..." Melvin seemed to droop and Marik rolled his eyes.

"Frig...come on then..." he stood up, dusted off his pants, and made his way to the kitchen. Bakura meanwhile paced in the bathroom, trying to figure out what the hell it was that Melvin was ineveitbly plotting in that premature elementary brain of his.

"...I'm not leaving him alone with Marik," Bakura growled, overhearing the conversation and so he sat at the table quietly again, and watched Melvin eat while Marik began to talk about his part-time job at the local Domino Musuem that his sister was helping transfer egyptian artifacts to and Bakura, like any good man, continued to ignore and make small noises at points to pretend that he was listening when in reality, he was wondering how marik would look doing the cow-girl position...oh Ra...Bakura quickly escused himself to go use the "bathroom."

That was another thing.

Melvin must never find out that he liked ...er...had a fascination with Marik...

Ra...Bakura yawned. It was later that night, around 10 p.m. and he was getting ready to sleep on his couch when he found the side of it, near where his head should go, shredded, and the faint smell of urine where his head should be. Goddamit. He was fucking gettinga shock collar. He was ready to strangle that damn cat right then and there but was stopped by Marik.

"Shhhh, he's finally asleep...and I'll go with you to Ikea...we'll get you a nice new couch, ok?" Marik said quietly.

"Marik, I can't sleep on the damn couch anymore! he peed ALL over it...like Columbus taking over the new world, he took over my COUCH!" and as Bakrua raged, he saw that cat jump onto his couch yawn hugely and then start to sleep.

Marik ahd to drag Bakura kicking and flailing to his room. Bakura didn't realize he was in Marik's room past his white hot rage and babblings and rantings about Melvin being a little piece of shit afterall because he found himself temporarily winded as his back hit the soft matress. Letting out a small gasp, he blinked.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" he snapped surprised.

"Look, you need a place to sleep...Ra, just sleep here ok? It's really fine. Besides...you keep saying you had no reason to before for the past 2 years and now you do." Marik yawned, already crawling into the covers on his side. Bakura was glad the lights were off, his face awas flushing.

"...Whatever...don't expect this to become a normal thing," Bakura griped, curling up, on top of the covers, on his side.

"Mmm...wouldn't dream of it...night fluffy..." Marik mumbled.

Bakura flicked his nose. Marik wrinkled it with a start.

"...What the frig was that for?!"

"Don't call me fluffy," Bakura griped.

"FLuffy, wuffy...pie~" Marik leaned up suddenly, grinning at Bakura and leaning over him so that Bakura had to flatten himself against his own sheets.

"M-Marik! space! too close!" Bakura tried not to make his voice falter. Hell no, was the thief king going to be breath-stolen by some brat.

"Hmmmm...let's make a bet, Bakura," Marik suddenly grinned.

Bakura perked a bit with interest. What was going on in this strange blonde's head?

"Bet?" Bakura repeated.

Marik grinned. "Yes. I think...I'd like to see...if you can last the night...as a replacement for one of my pillows."

Bakura glared in the dark, his mahagony glare matching Marik's oddly intenser than usual purple gaze.

"...How is that you're not gay again?" he retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Hmmm, but I'm not gay," Marik said casually, "...I would have to like men for that...and I am only drawn to rather...pretty...women..."

Bakura's heart sank and he told himself to stop acting like maiden. Of course straight men like pretty women. It was natural.

"Hmph...well...If I don't have much going on...I may try actually dating," Bakura blurted more on impulse and a desire to push the thought of Marik with other people out of his mind. Marik frowned.

"But, you're not really a people person..." he sounded doubtful. This irked Bakura.

"Oh bloody hell marik, I can get whatever and whoever I want," he retorted, "I can get more than you can probably."

"What? No frigging way..you telling me you're a virgin?" Marik asked in surprise. Now it was bakura's turn to be shocked.

"...A-aren't...you?" he asked annoyed.

"Er...you remember that time...I dated...um...Kihara?" Marik began slowly. Bakura's heart began to pound louder in his ears.

"Yes..." he said quietly and a tad growly.

"...We may have...well...I ended up doing it with her...but only like once...we got a scare and that's why we broke up, condom broke..." Marik grinned sheepishly down at Bakura. "It was a fun relationship but we realized that weren't that serious...so we decided to break up and move on..."

"How...mature..." Bakura said between clenched teeth. He coudln't believe it. Marik...marik wasn't a virgin...but Bakura was a virgin in every sense of the term. Goddamnit.

Fuck.

Fuck...

"Eh...well..as I said...it's not so bad..I just am surprised to hear that you of all people will be er...trying out...the dating world..." Marik chuckled. "...and a virgin at that..." He smirked down at Bakura who sat up to push Marik off. Marik seemed to hold fast though. "Ah...my pillow...~ I think I'll sleep n-"

Bakura socked Marik in the jaw.

"OW FRIG, FUCK Bakura!" Marik instantly yelped, releasing his grip on Bakura and falling off the bed, holding his jaw and rubbing it, glaring at Bakura who was sitting up now and Bakura turned on his side, scooching to the far end of his end of the bed and curling up, shivering a bit from the cool air but his cheeks were so hot that the coolness didn't even matter.

"Get Bent, Ishtar," he snarled in response.

Marik gulped. "So-...Alright...that was stupid of me...I shouldn't...I shouldn't have put you in that position..." Bakura was too wrapped up to notice the small bulge in Marik's pants or the way that Marik's cheeks were a bit flushed or his fast paced heart beat. NO, Bakura was pissed at the pharoah and his lack of sexual gratification. [ I'm sorry but lmao, Bakura.]

"Just shut up...and sleep," Bakura was in no mood to talk anymore and a strange hole seemed to start to be growing in his chest, different from the loss of his family and village. A new hole, int eh core of his borrowed heartbeat.

Oh Goddamn, was he getting that dumb fucking cat-lion-porcipine a fucking shock collar.


End file.
